Wrong Number
by Nopholom
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ste's boyfriend is working, stuck alone, he decides to try and convince him to bunk off work by sending him a nude and an invitation, not realising he's sent it to the wrong number.


_A/N: Hey guys, just a little something thrown together for Valentine's day, don't worry, I'm still working on DILF, I've had a bit of a hard time getting back into writing because my lack of computer gave me major writer's block, so I'm sorry about the massive hiatus on that. Enjoy this in the mean time!_

_x_

It was Valentine's Day, typically Ste would have been spending it with his boyfriend, but John Paul had volunteered to chaperone the dance at the school he worked at, which left Ste at his flat alone trying to will away the (allegedly) most romantic evening of the year by watching crappy movies and eventually retreating to the most self-indulgent bath in the world. He went full haul, bubbles, candles, the lot, even if he didn't understand why a bath needed those things; besides, if John Paul wasn't there to pamper him and be pampered, he'd do it himself. Despite his initial confusion about the need of bubbles and candles, he was feeling good, soaking and relaxed with his favourite tunes echoing from within the cup on the edge of the bath, in fact, he felt kind of sexy.

He reached over the edge of the bath to grab the towel heaped on the floor, drying his hand before dipping it into the cup and pulling his phone out, turning the music off and switching over to the camera. He tried a few times with the rear facing camera before he noticed there was a camera on the front, switching to that and taking a few different photos now he could actually see what the camera did. He picked the one he felt looked best, naked and wet with a suggestive look on his face, thumbing through to his text conversations and captioning the image _'y don't u bunk off work and come over instead ;)'_ hitting send and tossing his phone aside, deciding to get out of the tub now and get himself ready for the inevitable visit, he had to be _perfect_ for when John Paul arrived, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist a sexy photo and a suggestive text, though he wasn't sure how exactly to go about looking perfect for a fuck aside from drying himself off, leaving his hair to dry on its own and moving his homemade speaker and phone into the bedroom to set the mood with a sexier playlist.

He was bundled up in his bathrobe and just finishing spritzing himself with his best cologne when the doorbell rang,

"That were quick," he remarked with a frown. He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth though, running a hand through his hair and unfastening his bathrobe, revealing he was naked beneath. He was horny already, the chill of the air had his nipples hard and his dick was getting there too, thinking about what the night would entail, about John Paul's reaction when he pulled that door open. He grinned, making it sultry as he approached the front door, adjusting his robe one last time and checking the mirror before he pulled the door open, leaning _just so_ and peering out through his lashes.

"I got your invite," the voice wasn't the one he was expecting and nor was the man he saw standing before him, in the place of his boyfriend, was his _boss_ from the bar; he stepped into the flat and closed the door, looking Ste over like the first good meal he'd seen in months. "Not changed your mind have you Steven?" he asked, reaching and taking the lapels of Ste's robe in hand, straightening them out, smoothing them and letting his thumbs trace down Ste's chest, pushing the robe open a little wider, running rough thumbs over Ste's hard nipples, circling them as he met Ste's gaze in question.

Ste hadn't meant to invite _Brendan_ into his home for a fuck, he'd sworn John Paul was the last person he'd texted, he didn't know Brendan had even sent him a message, but either way, Brendan was here and John Paul was not. _Brendan_ was looking at Ste like the world revolved around him, _Brendan_ was running his thumbs expertly over Ste's nipples, teasing and promising more, _Brendan_ had been Ste's wank material since the bitterness of being punched in the face by him when they'd first clashed had worn off, Ste couldn't bring himself to turn that down, especially if Brendan seemed to be up for it.

"Not a chance," he smirked, feeling wicked to the core at the thought of cheating on his boyfriend, but it wasn't like they'd really been dating that long, it had only been a few months, and sure Ste _liked_ John Paul, but he'd dropped the L bomb a lot sooner than Ste had expected, and he'd felt weird saying it back when he wasn't sure he'd meant it. It didn't matter now though, because Brendan's fingers had joined his thumbs, pinching hard and drawing his attention to the here and now,

"I'm glad," Brendan hummed, leaning in in a way Ste thought seemed hesitant, though it turned out to be an invitation to play a game of making the first move, well, the first move outside of Ste sending nudes and Brendan playing with Ste's nipples. Ste crashed against Brendan though, he hadn't meant to be so aggressive when he kissed him, but he couldn't help himself, and Brendan opened up to take it, snaking his arms around Ste and leaving his sensitive nipples to brush against the soft fabric of his clothes as they stood flush together, devouring each other.

His hard cock rubbed against Brendan's trousers, brushing alongside the thick, heavy bulge of Brendan's own hard on, and Ste realised there were too many clothes in this situation for his liking, so he shoved at Brendan's suit jacket. Brendan took the hint and shrugged the jacket off, yanking at his shirt buttons to get them loose as fast as possible, stripping off, and with Ste's help it didn't take very long at all and his robe had been shoved to the ground as well.

"Bedroom?" Ste suggested as they parted for breath, pushing his hips close to Brendan's, loving the feel of their dicks pressed together, wanting to wrap a hand around them both and jerk them off,

"Well the floor would be a little uncomfortable, don't you think?" Brendan chuckled, groping Ste's arse and tracing his fingers along the dip of his crack.

"This way," Ste urged, pulling Brendan into another kiss and leading him blindly to the bedroom, falling back onto the bed and letting Brendan follow him, chuckling against his mouth when their lips met again. He'd already set everything out, the lube, the condoms, so Brendan didn't need to ask and Ste didn't need to tell, just needed to lie back and watch Brendan descend down his body, kissing a line down his neck, chest, and stomach, avoiding his upright cock and pushing his leg up to get better access to his target, kissing the flesh of Ste's arse before surprising Ste and burying his face between his cheeks. Thumbs eased Ste's cheeks further apart and Brendan blew cold air over Ste's asshole, making him squirm, not nearly as much as he squirmed when Brendan's tongue snaked out and licked a stripe over his hole.

Ste let out a low moan as Brendan's tongue continued to swipe his hole, drawing his knees up when Brendan's tongue pushed into him, "Oh god, Brendan," he gasped, biting his lip and smiling at the feeling, pushing his backside at Brendan to spur him on, enjoying this new and foreign experience. Brendan took the hint, moustache burning Ste's cheeks as he probed deeper with his tongue, a hand moving to stroke up and down Ste's cock slowly and deliberately, just getting him hot and needy. "God Bren just fuck me already," Ste pleaded, surprised at how desperate he sounded, and he hadn't meant to shorten Brendan's name, it just happened, spilling out of him, out of his control, it felt good on his tongue though and Brendan didn't chastise him. The hot tongue left his asshole, thumb stroking the relaxing muscle briefly before Brendan's hands left him entirely, releasing his prick to rest on his belly as Ste stretched his legs out a little.

"Got to admit Steven, this was not the response I was expecting to offering you an extra shift," Brendan chuckled lowly as he squirted lube onto his fingers, ah, so that's what it was, Brendan had texted him asking him if he wanted to work Valentine's Day, despite having booked it off.

"Yer well," Ste panted, biting his lip as Brendan smeared lube down Ste's crack and began slicking it into his asshole with one finger, Ste felt himself adapting to the intrusion and he loved it, the slight stretch of a finger inside him, soon to be joined by another, then another.

"Plus…" Brendan murmured, breath contrasting with the cool gel on Ste's skin, "I was under the impression you had a boyfriend,"

"Mmhm…" Ste agreed, he did, he wasn't going to lie about it, "Not been-ah! Not been with him long…" he panted, gasping when Brendan withdrew his finger and pushed two in, starting to slowly fuck Ste with them.

"Not 'the one' I'm guessin'," Brendan chuckled,

"Stop talkin' bout him and fuck me," Ste pleaded, the subject of John Paul was a turn off right now, he wanted Brendan on top of him and inside him, he looked down at Brendan, watching the smug look on his face and soon letting his head fall back as Brendan fucked a third finger into him, movements hasty but careful, obviously eager to do as Ste demanded. Brendan's free hand was on Ste's stomach now, fingers caressing muscle as Ste moaned and shifted to push back onto Brendan's fingers.

"You been tested lately?" Brendan asked abruptly,

"Yeah clean, why?" Ste panted with a frown, taking a moment to understand why,

"You mind?" Brendan sat up and looked at him, still pushing his fingers deep into Ste, curling them just perfectly to have Ste moaning again and half forgetting the question, regaining himself enough to form an answer,

"God no, cream me," he smirked wickedly as he said it, he'd never gone bareback and it was probably a stupid thing to do, but the idea of Brendan _fucking_ Brady creaming his asshole was too good to pass up.

Brendan withdrew his fingers, shifting on the bed and jerking his cock a few times with a lube slicked hand, looking down at Ste with a smirk and a thoughtful look in his eyes,

"God I've wanted to ruin you for a while," he admitted, voice rough with arousal as he ran his slick hands over Ste's thighs, settling between them, moving his hand to press against the bedding, supporting himself with one hand as he guided the head of his cock to Ste's arsehole with the other. Ste felt the press and relaxed his body, lifting a hand to coax Brendan up into a messy kiss, moaning into his mouth as Brendan's cock slid a few inches into him; Brendan bit at his lip as he pushed deeper, Ste's hands coming to his back to rake blunt nails across his skin. He was big, thicker than he was used to but similar in length to John Paul, and he felt _so_ good inside him,

"Fuck me please," Ste whispered against Brendan's mouth, grinning when Brendan chuckled and began to shift his hips, withdrawing and fucking deep, slow at first but picking up speed based on Ste's cues and pleas.

They were breathing into each other as they fucked, rutting and feral and not the romantic roll around that Ste had planned for him and his boyfriend, but he didn't care anymore, the carnal desire he'd felt towards his boss was indulging itself, drinking Brendan in for all he was worth, rocking against him and trying to take him deeper than was humanly possible, gasping and panting his name, revealing all kinds of illicit secrets about fantasies involving the basement of the bar, fucking in the office, he couldn't help himself and a glance suggested Brendan was making a mental note of it. Brendan's pace was brutal, the headboard was touching base with the wall on every other thrust as Ste's words spurred him on and they fucked like animals, slick with sweat and soon devolving into nothing but grunts and moans. Ste didn't even need to try and jerk himself off, his hard prick was trapped between them, rubbing against solid muscle and dark hair that was damp with sweat and Ste's precum, giving him enough slippery friction to be in a constant high as he clung to Brendan.

He shifted his hands to the back of Brendan's head, pushing their foreheads together, panting open mouthed and struggling to force his lips to connect and kiss as Brendan pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Brendan's lips were curved into an open smile as he lifted a hand to Ste's cheek, soon cupping it and pushing their mouths together, the two of them fitting together like they were made for each other. The kiss ended too soon and Brendan withdrew from him entirely,

"turn over," he ordered and Ste was quick to obey, grabbing his pillows to rest his face on, dick hanging, wet and sensitive beneath him as Brendan's fingers dug into his hips and drew him back to impale him in one swift motion. He let out a surprised cry of pleasure, not expecting Brendan to bottom out instantly, his cry getting quickly disrupted by the rapid slam of hips on ass as Brendan fucked him with renewed vigour, truly in his element, though the occasional erratic stutter showed he was just as close as Ste was.

Ste slipped his hand down his body and took himself in hand, matching Brendan's hurried pace and thankful he'd inadvertently slicked himself up with precum, making his masturbation so much easier, even as Brendan grew acquainted with his prostate, drawing out needy cries from Ste to accompany the low grunts Brendan let out with every snap of his hips.

"Fuck," Brendan whispered low and rough, Ste glanced over his shoulder, watching Brendan with half-lidded eyes, smiling as he moaned, because Brendan looked like he'd seen god, slack jawed and in awe of the man glistening with sweat beneath him. Ste pushed back when Brendan's movements lagged briefly, spurring him on and at a staggered pace, fucking him and praising him, running a hand down his spine, caressing him before raking his fingers down Ste's spine as he came, filling him. He withdrew his cock and Ste let out a disappointed sigh,

"Don't worry Steven," Brendan murmured, kissing down his neck and spine, making his way towards Ste's leaking asshole, surprising him by lapping up his own cum as it tried to escape Ste's pucker. Ste let out a moan and his face was on fire as he thought about how obscene it was to have Brendan licking and sucking his own cum out of Ste, he couldn't help but jerk his cock a little harder and faster, burying his face in the pillows to muffle the lewd noises erupting from his mouth.

He came shortly after, cum spattering over his knuckles and the bedding beneath him as he shouted Brendan's name, half wanting to collapse in his own mess, but Brendan moved him aside, rolling him onto his back next to the mess and licking the cum off of Ste's hand and cock before crawling up his body and meeting him in a kiss. Ste could taste them both on Brendan's tongue, it wasn't how he'd ever imagined he'd get his first taste Brendan's cum, but it was hot as fuck anyway.

Their mouths parted and Brendan shifted to the side, lying on his side at the very edge of the bed, a dangerous game if ever Ste had seen one,

"Don't go," Ste said quietly, he hadn't meant to say anything at all, but it came out anyway,

"I wasn't planning to," Brendan answered with a smirk, "You're not expecting your boyfriend any time soon are you?"

"Nah he'll be bushed after work, some school dance thing, he in't gonna come over without asking first, he's like that…" Ste shrugged, like talking to the man he'd just fucked about his boyfriend was perfectly normal,

"Good," Brendan smirked, managing to roll and sit up without coming off the bed, he stood then, moving to Ste's phone, which was still playing music, and muting it before dumping it on the bedside table. He moved then to offer Ste a hand, "Bit chilly," he noted when Ste frowned, Ste gave a shiver as he noticed how cold the room was compared to his sex-warmed skin, taking Brendan's offered hand and standing long enough for the covers to be tossed aside. He flopped onto the bed and dragged Brendan down on top of him with a different goal in mind, the two manoeuvring so that the pillows were in their rightful place and Ste was lying curled against Brendan's side, tired from their exertions and ready to fall asleep, which Brendan managed to do as soon as the covers were bundled around them again. Ste didn't though, lying awake he couldn't help but ruminate on the events that had unfolded, reaching past Brendan for his phone, looking at his text conversations at the proof he'd sent his selfie to the wrong number. He'd never been so glad of a fuck up in his life, and he'd made a _lot_ of fuck ups in the past, he should have felt guilty, he'd cheated on John Paul, he'd been unfaithful, and he'd slept with his employer, all things that he shouldn't do, especially not on Valentine's Day, but he'd done anyway, and wanted to continue doing.

He looked at Brendan's face as he slept, when he first met Brendan he'd never have thought he'd find him attractive, he'd thought he was alright looking with a goofy moustache and a creepy laugh, and a mean right hook. That had changed over time (though the right hook Ste was sure was still pretty mean, even if he'd not had to deal with it since they met), he'd noticed Brendan was hot, in shape, hairy in the right places, and the moustache had grown on him, plus, when Brendan wasn't in scary-boss mode, he was a right laugh. Ste wondered if he was like that with everyone, or if it was just _him_, since Brendan had said earlier that he'd wanted this for a while, not exactly like _that_, but he'd said it, so Ste couldn't help but hope for special treatment.

"You're thinkin' too loud," Brendan murmured, eyes closed, Ste had thought he was asleep,

"Wot?"

"Go to sleep Steven," Brendan ordered, opening his eyes slightly, Ste grinned at him, leaning up and kissing him, Brendan reciprocating with a few small pecks, his arm around Ste, fingers moving to run through his hair and stroke his scalp,

"Okay," Ste smiled stupidly, leaning his head on Brendan's shoulder and closing his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

Ste woke up at around 8:30, looking around blearily and realising he was alone in bed, a little disappointed but he couldn't blame Brendan for scarpering in the night, though he couldn't exactly imagine him on a walk of shame either. He chuckled at the thought and rolled over, reaching for his phone on the bedside to see if Brendan had left him a message or something; he had one unread message, but much to his disappointment it was from John Paul, asking him if he wanted to meet up for lunch later. He was distracted from his text when Brendan sauntered into the room in nought but his dark grey boxers,

"Don't worry, your shift's been covered, cancel any other plans for today," Brendan hummed,

"Wot? Nah Bren I need to go to work, I need the money," he did, that was true, he had bills and stupid debts he'd never meant to get himself into, all of which needed paying.

"I'll sub you this time, but don't make a habit of it," Brendan chastised like _Ste_ had been the one to suggest wagging it for a day in bed with him, but Ste didn't think much of it, nodding his head and looking at his phone. With some deliberation, he sent John Paul a text saying he was ill and couldn't make lunch, panicking when his boyfriend texted back asking if he wanted someone to look after him, he _definitely_ didn't want John Paul coming over today, so he sent a quick message back,

_'uv got kids 2 teach, don't want u catchin owt'_ he hoped that would work, it seemed to, as John Paul texted back with a frowny face and a quick 'love you'.

He was about to answer with a similar text, though less sentiment, when he felt a hand on his prick, looking past his phone to see Brendan had settled back under the covers, kneeling between Ste's legs and guiding Ste's cock into his mouth. It only took a few bobs of Brendan's head for Ste to toss his phone onto the bedside table and close his eyes, head leaning back as a hand found Brendan's hair, praising his talented mouth and quietly deciding he'd figure out what to do about his boyfriend situation tomorrow.


End file.
